


Букет

by fandom Weiss Kreuz 2020 (fandom_Weiss_Kreuz)



Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [9]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Flowers, Gen, Handmade, Quilling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Weiss_Kreuz/pseuds/fandom%20Weiss%20Kreuz%202020
Summary: Вайсс - это не только котики, но и цветы. А еще - оружие, но об этом как-нибудь в другой раз.Картина в технике квиллинг.
Series: ФБ 2020: БК — челлендж [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863502
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Weiss Kreuz челлендж 2020





	Букет

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: [**_vorona1405_**](https://gnezdo1405.diary.ru/)
> 
> Имиджевые цветы команды Weiss:  
> Ая - роза (внизу слева)  
> Кен - горечавка (внизу справа)  
> Ёдзи - каттлея (посередине справа)  
> Оми - фрезия (вверху слева)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/37/99/N2oISAcr_o.jpg)

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/b6/af/fkzXPAOW_o.jpg)


End file.
